cnd_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumors 5/28/18 to 6/3/18
Completely bolded rumors are new for this week. Please add new rumors or updates to the comments instead of editing them in. ACTIONABLE RUMORS * We lost Hawkins, but we're not ready to give up on him. His body has been preserved and a party will be taking his body to Eska Verna shortly in an attempt to seek someone to revive him. (Lethargio) UPDATE An attempt was made to bring Hawkins to the Fish People as we had seen them cast some very powerful healing spells. While dealing with some dissident fish people, different fish people got to his body and ate hit right arm. The fish people priest was unable to revive Hawkins or his arm. Wazuman told us that neither hags or wizards are likely to be able to revive Hawkins. We need a cleric that doesn’t mind casting necromantic magic. (Arannis) * While clearing the bugs from the Goblin Citadel, a maze of passageways was discovered. There are quite a few dragon statues and possible secrets. There are also large fungus things that are down there, but they aren't openly hostile? (Arannis) * The distribution chain for the Dream Wine has been crippled, but the suppliers are still out there. Apparently a group called, 'The Sisters' make the Dream Wine. They are likely somewhere in the swamps to the south. (Lethargio) UPDATE After letting the papers from Debbie's desk air out for many days, they are moderately manageable smell-wise. Naima discovers that the drug shipment arrived at the tavern on the 6th day of the week. Perhaps a group should scout out who is making the deliveries and track them back to the source. (Naima) * Cure Found: Evendale of Mossdale has found a cure for Dreamwine addiction, but requires quantities of troll blood and carrion crawler venom to produce it. Rod has several jars he was given if anyone would like one for containment. (Rod) * Kunderkar was taken by the Orcs 200 years ago. We have offered to scout Kunderkar for the Dwarves and report back on what we find there to secure our alliance. An old map of the area was given to us. (Arannis) * The Dwarf Stones (now known as purification stones) can only be harvested from beneath Kunderkar. If these stones are needed to clear the blight, than we will have to reclaim Kunderkar from the Orcs quickly. (Arannis) * The area East of the forests where the Eska Verna is located is slowly being taken over by the Blight that has been encroaching westward. The source is likely coming from various armored figures that have been seen commanding intelligent Undead. Investigation may be necessary in order to stop this threat. (Salazar) * Undead Army: In the darkness under the Broken Tower lies a tunnel that leads to a keep in the forest where intelligent Undead with their own will train and outfit ghoulish warriors. They do not eat, they do not sleep, they make equipment, and they train. (Rod) * We met a dead wizard named Wazuman in the fish people tower. He told us that his old apprentice, Atiswan, killed him and started practicing necromancy. Wazuman wants us to kill Atiswan and end his Necromantic threat. (Arannis) * Wazuman has told us of the Keepers of the Flame far to the NE in the mountains in a volcano. They are at least a couple hundred miles away from here. I'm not sure what use this information will be, but it could be interesting to find in the future. (Arannis) * After talking to the Wolves and people of Welton, we've discovered that the lizard people in this case are actually kobolds, but they still pose a threat as they attack innocent people in their search for shiny coins. The kobolds are supposed to be 3 days travel NW of the Wolves' Den across the river. They might have re-infested the Kobold Cave they used to live in before Adventurers cleared them out (4 on the map). (Aust) OBSERVATION RUMORS * A passageway to the Underdark was discovered below the Goblin Citadel. (Arannis) * The Blight seemed to be the result of the cultists' rituals. There may be several locations like the Tower further east that have been causing the Blight to spread toward the east. This may require a crusade and multiple missions to cleanse each location once we find them. (Lethargio) UPDATE The Blight is expanding from the forest north of the Broken Tower, from the forests east of Mossdale, and has expanded into Welton. UPDATE 2 Word from the Forest Gnome Wizards in Eska Verna is that the Blight is receding to forest line. The Elves and Gnome wizards do not know what caused it. (Aust) * The Blight has been cleansed from the Broken Tower to the east. Necromantic rituals were being conducted by cultists there. Our group didn't have enough time to investigate the altar where the ritual was being conducted, so it may be worth investigating. (Lethargio) * When preparations for the final battle against the Undead begin, we can call upon the Wolves of Welton for aid. (Aust) * We have a purification stone that is chock full of necromantic magic now. Might want to bring it to the Dwarves to see if they know what to do with it. (Lethargio) * There is a destroyed building in the forest that reeks and feels of extreme evil. From time to time, undead wander from it. The wolves of Welton warned us to stay away from it. It is likely located north of the Wasp Farm in the forest. (Aust) * Dragon rumor: A kobold encountered outside Quagmar mentioned a dragon living in Smoky Mountain in the north. (Rod) * Pirate laborers: A band of pirates who lost their ship and are addicted to Dreamwine have agreed to help us with manual labor on construction projects in exchange for some Dreamwine in the short term and a cure of their addiction from Mossdale's mayor in the long term. (Rod) * Ghil managed to discover that there is an entire village of Wereboars somewhere. A group of Wereboars in the tavern South of Quagmar encouraged Ghil to find the village once he had fully turned. (Lethargio) * Treants have also inhabited Eska Verna and are currently trying to return to their grove. If a party is able to find their way to and cleanse the grove, then the Treants will return. (Salazar) * The Fish People on the island tower in the lake have been subdued and think we are gods. They should no longer be aggressive. There is a side passage of unknown size and interest in the basement of the tower. We have recently found out that the fish people often find new strange gods so our standing as gods will need to be defended if we wish to keep it. They were told to amass gold and let us know when they had a good amount. (Arannis) * The Scarecrow Farm was burnt to the ground. The Witch wasn't there at the time, but a wereboar was, so that gives us a definite link between the two groups. (Aust) * Teleportation: The stone circle in the plains immediately to the southeast of Quagmar have been studied and it was found that the expenditure of a spell slot of 2nd level should activate them and teleport all occupants of the circle to another circle. Several are thought to be in the land. (Rod) * Bodies Wanted: The Undead armies seem to always be looking for more corpses to animate. If time permits, we may want to try to cremate out fallen enemies to prevent usage later. (Rod) * Rodrick Ficklebloom mentioned that the old Forest Gnome town is SE of Eska Verna at edge of forest. (Aust)